Red Squadron (Rebel Alliance)/Legends
Red Squadron was an Alliance Starfighter Corps starfighter squadron active during the Galactic Civil War. Their unit specialties included starfighter dogfighting, convoy raids, convoy escort missions, planetary strafing and bombing runs, and capital ship harassments. Although Red Squadron primarily flew X-wings on their missions, they relied on the Koensayr BTL-A4 Y-wing starfighters for missions relating to heavy bombardment. The squadron most famously fought at the Battle of Yavin and Battle of Endor.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia By the time of the Battle of Yavin, Alliance High Command had made Red Squadron a floating unit that could be reassigned at will, largely because of a growing list of successes in anti-Imperial missions—enough that the Empire listed them, and especially the key personnel, Commander Arhul Narra and Lieutenant Wedge Antilles, as active threats in their official field manual, the Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide. History Aboard Independence A Red Squadron was stationed aboard the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser ''Independence'' during the buildup to the Battle of Yavin. Pilots who flew with the squadron included Lieutenant Hamo Blastwell, Keyan Farlander, Samuel Raider and Puck Naeco. Many members were transferred to Yavin Base and reassigned to different squadrons for the Death Star assault. Battle of Yavin Red Squadron was cobbled together from pilots from the Dantooine Squadron, the Ecliptic Evaders, and the Tierfon Yellow Aces for the assault on the Death Star.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back During the battle, Red Squadron gained the distinction of being the unit that brought down the Death Star's defenses as well as ultimately destroying the station. But the victory came at a price. Almost the entire squadron was destroyed, except for two X-wings, flown by Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles. *Red Leader: Garven Dreis *Red Two: Wedge Antilles *Red Three: Biggs Darklighter *Red Four: John D. Branon *Red Five: Luke Skywalker *Red Six: Lt. Jek Tono Porkins *Red Seven: Elyhek Rue *Red Eight: Bren Quersey *Red Nine: Lt. Nozzo Naytaan *Red Ten: Theron Nett *Red Eleven: Lt. Wenton Chan *Red Twelve: Puck NaecoThe Essential Guide to Warfare After the subsequent Battles and Evacuation of Yavin after the Death Star was destroyed, the squadron operated as two groups. The first was Renegade Flight under Arhul Narra, the squadron leader, and the second was Rogue Flight under Luke Skywalker. The latter group, while operating under the name Red Squadron, carried out various operations, including aiding an Imperial officer in his defection into the Rebel Alliance and rescuing Rebel-sympathizing scientists on Ralltiir after Imperial forces blockaded the planet.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Immediately after the battle they escorted Chipr, a pair of ''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttles owned by the Alliance, and Goat, a pair of ''Delta''-class DX-9 stormtrooper transports, to carry troops and workers away from Yavin 4. As the Rogues became more autonomous, they became a group with no standing orders, ready any time or place for urgent missions that would arise. Renegade Flight was eventually destroyed before the Battle of Hoth, while escorting a convoy carrying supplies for the Echo Base. Aboard the Defiance In the months following the Battle of Hoth, Rebel pilot Ace Azzameen flew with a Red Squadron based on the Mon Calamari cruiser ''Defiance''. Battle of Endor For the Battle of Endor, Wedge Antilles changed the name of Rogue Squadron to Red Squadron, with himself as Red Leader, to honor the heroes of Yavin. *Red Leader: Wedge Antilles *Red Two: a Human male[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *Red Three: Sila Kott *Red Four: Derek "Hobbie" Klivian *Red Five: Grizz Frix *Red Seven: Keir Santage *Wes Janson *Kirst *Randi *Wister Behind the scenes In the [[Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novel)|novelization of A New Hope]], Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles flew for Blue Squadron. Their squadron was changed to Red Squadron when it was realized that blue markings on the ships would be replaced by moving starfield during bluescreen shots. Consequently, the name of the fighter group the novelization called Red Squadron was changed to Gold Squadron for the film. The comic adaptation indicated that Red Squadron ("Blue Group") contained only six pilots, but subsequent literature changed the number to twelve. The comic adaptation also established that Luke was the youngest member of the squadron at the Battle of Yavin. The comic differs from the film in showing one of Red Leader's wingmen during the trench run piloting a Y-wing. Red Squadron was also a recurring starfighter squadron in Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance. However, as all Alliance starfighter squadrons in the game are merely named by colors, this designation may have been an in-mission callsign system, rather than actual squadron names. This explanation is in line with most military procedures of assigning short callsigns for operational use. Actor John Chapman claims that his character, "Gil Viray," was Red Twelve, http://www.red12.org/ but the claim was unverified until it was revealed that the character Puck Naeco flew under the callsign at Yavin. The 1998 novel X-Wing: Wraith Squadron identifies Gayla Riemann as a Rogue Squadron veteran, and The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook claims that she flew an X-wing during the Battle of Endor. No source has revealed whether she flew with Red Squadron in the battle. Appearances *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' *''Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1'' *''Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5'' *''Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' *''Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' }} Sources * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Notes and references Category:Rebel Alliance starfighter squadrons Category:Red Squadron personnel